Oddly Enough
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: After Ash's journey in Kalos ended, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and Paul all join Ash on the adventure of a lifetime. But trouble is brewing in Alola! The Paradise State of Unovia, one of 50 states in the country, is threatened by the shadows of an ancient evil organisation, Team Tiki but when the matters of an unborn child is at stake, the race is on to defend their family! Ash/Paul!


Oddly Enough (I Think I'm Fallin' For You): A Paul x Ash story

Written by Alice Uchiha

Paul's Point of View

"God damn it, Electivire! Slow the hell down already! I can't keep up, god damn it!" I shouted at my Electivire who was running as fast as a Cheataclaw. A Cheataclaw was a very fast Pokémon; it held the World Record for World's Fastest Pokémon. Being able to run at 70 miles per hour, cripes that thing was FAST! Electivire just bolted off out of the blue while I was in Kalos, just approaching Anistar City. I was meeting up with an old friend for a double battle against two Gym Leaders, namely Olympia and Fantina. Fantina actually lived 10 or 20 minutes away from my hometown of Veilstone City, so getting to her Gym was pretty easy. It was only an hour's walk tops.

The Anistar Gym was holding a special tournament, which a certain someone and I were taking part in an exhibition match. I used to be a bitter rival to this boy, but six years have changed my entire life. For one thing, my attitude had improved a lot, but honestly I only had that attitude as a façade, I had to fake it because I was under a lot of pressure from my stepparents who worked over in San Fransokyo. Believe me, dealing with them was tough, because I hadn't been impressing them lately and they were starting to worry about my constant failures and they were beginning to look for work for me in San Fransokyo, which really pissed me off as hell. Honestly, I was pissed to high hell and beyond when they started searching for this job against my will. I wanted to tell them to screw off so damn badly it wasn't even funny but if I told them that, then not only would I be completely screwed, but I'd also get disowned right on the spot. It was really hard for me to trust others so I had to put on this façade and charade to trick them and others into leaving me alone.

All that slowly began to turn topsy-turvy when I met this man. It was tough as hell having to put up with him but I didn't give a fuck. All I wanted at the time was to not deal with the high-stakes life constantly. My brother, Reggie, was the only person I could actually trust at all. Gradually, this man who I met back home in Sinnoh actually earned my trust. Just as I was walking into the door of the Anistar City Pokémon Centre, I was tackled by said man onto the floor of the Pokémon Centre and hard to boot! "Ouch! Ash, I think you might've broken a rib! Try to take it easy next time, okay?" I grunted rubbing my back and spine as I got up.

"Whoops, sorry about that Paul! My bad, I guess I was so damn excited to see you that I totally went way overboard! Ha-ha!" Ash chucked, while swearing at the same time.

"Yeah, I see your point smartass. Now, open up that mouth of yours, 'cause I got something for you and close those eyes and don't EVEN think about peeking 'cause I'll know about it." I replied, with that same asshole and smartass attitude I always cheekily wore. Ash opened his mouth and smiled, grinning from ear to ear wildly as a tongue entered his mouth and all the people in the Pokémon Centre had their jaws drop to the ground out of shock.

"Oh my god, is Ash Ketchum really KISSING Paul Shinji Thornton?" A woman asked.

"Oh my Arceus! I thought those two HATED each other's guts! Amazing how stuff changes!" A man said, gasping.

"Heavens to Arceus! Those guys really DO love each other! I was totally RIGHT! Take THAT Pokémon Trainer Gazette! And Trainer Beat and Anistar Inquirer and Poke Magazine! And Trainers! I told you the couple was real!" A paparazzi shouted snapping his camera. Suddenly, paparazzi from all kinds of major Pokémon gossip magazines and tabloids and reporters from all different TV channels all started flooding us with microphones and all kinds of shit wanting to get interviews and fans wanting our autographs and all kinds of dumb crap. Personally, I was as annoyed as hell with them for intruding on my PRIVATE life but since I became a celebrity by winning last year's Unova League pretty much I gained fame overnight in a literal sense. My tongue danced around Ash's pretty mouth and I swooned as his lips, which tasted like strawberries and his tongue, which tasted like cherries entered my mouth completely overriding my taste buds which tried to tell me to completely ignore this feeling in my body that our love was burning hotter and hotter and hotter.

"Why did I hate you to begin with, you idiot?" I asked, looking at Ash apathetically.

"I don't think you ever did. Frankly, I never hated you to begin with either. Your harsh methods of training were what I hated, not you at all. As a matter of fact, I felt oddly attracted to you. You were just being a Mister Grumpy Pants to begin with. I just had to wake up Mister Cheerful Pants to come and play." Ash said, smirking.

"Smart-ass, if I had a nickel for every time I said I hate that you're right." I replied, returning the smirk.

"Heh, yeah, you know I'm right, you big grump. I know that you knew that as much as you hated to admit it, you knew I was right and flat out denied it. That's how our pointless arguing started out and that pointless arguing later helped blossom our relationship into a friendship and look at what it's doing now." Ash replied, returning the smug smirk with a smirking smile of his own.

"Heh, damn right you did you pathetic loser. You know that I love you right?" I asked, smiling. "I guess before then, I was unable to put my past back on the shelf and take a lesson and look towards the future. Look to the past to head towards the future to reclaim what was once lost. Now, I can clearly see the dark I once was blind to. Ash Ketchum, I just have to say thank you for that. I guess I just hated the fact that you were constantly preaching me. That was really what I hated about you. In truth, I was smitten with you from day one but you kept getting on my nerves by preaching to me constantly." I continued.

"I love you too, smart-ass." Ash replied simply. The words to the popular song, Falling For You by Colbie Caillat, entered my mind and I felt my mouth open.

"Oddly enough, you pathetic geek… I think… I'm falling for you. I've been spending all my time just waiting for you, I don't know what to, I think I'm falling for you." I said, smiling.

"Aw, quoting that Colbie Caillat song again? That's part of why I love you. I've been spending all my time just thinking about you, and I don't know what to, I think I'm falling for you. Oddly enough, I've been waiting all my life for someone like you, and I don't know what to, because… I think… I'm falling for you. Manuke, I've fallen under your spell and it's too late to turn back now. You may be as annoying as hell sometimes but that's what makes you too damn cute, your persistence, it's what keeps you going to keep pursuing me and I love that too damn much about you. We may be like fire and rain and might drive each other insane sometimes, but I wouldn't trade you in for anything, sometimes we might be like Venus and Mars and like different stars, but I still would not trade you for anything, because I wouldn't change a thing. Like fire and rain, you can drive me insane but I can't blame you for anything, we're Venus and Mars or like different stars, but I'd never change a thing." I said, smiling at Ash.

"Mnn, Paul, you're such a good kisser, you smart aleck! Damn, your fire is already burning me, but it feels amazing having it burn me. Make me beg for mercy, smart-ass!" Ash said, smirking.

"Heh, you sure about this? If you are, I'll make you beg for mercy and I'll make you scream for mercy and cry uncle. You sure that's what you want, you pathetic loser?" I replied, smirking right back.

"Oh you know it for real!" Ash said, smiling.

 _"I've been spending all my time, just thinking about you, I don't know what to, I think I'm fallin' for you. I've been waiting all my life, for someone like you. I don't know what to, I think I'm fallin' for you."_ Ash and I sang, singing the words of the chorus to the Colbie Caillat song, Fallin' For You. "Ash, you may drive me completely batty but I love you. You should know by now, that I'm only going to say this one time. I freaking love you, you dumbass. You're the freaking love of my life. You might drive me insane, but I've realized that you're the love of my life. I've fallen for you and I'm never EVER letting go. You're my guiding light, my shirube hikari. I'm fallin' for you, my love. May I have this dance?" I asked, bowing.

"Of course, I thought you'd never ask. Paul, you may drive me completely insane but I love you nonetheless. You should've known that I already knew you loved me. I knew from the day we met in Sinnoh that we were made for each other. We hid what we were feeling because we weren't sure if we were going to accept for each other. Darling, you knew you loved me, and I knew I loved you baby, right from day one. C'mon darling, let's dance. I've been waiting for this first dance, for a long damn time. You knew I was fallin' for you, I knew you were fallin' for me. I love you, babe. Will you go out with me?" Ash asked, beginning to blush.

"Ash, of course I will. I was waiting for you to ask me this all this whole damn time. The only reason I had this bad attitude was because I was trying to keep my stepmom and stepdad off my back. The bad attitude was an act, but I'm a real asshole because I like to curse and swear and I'm generally a bad boy and I'm not trading in that lifestyle. Here, I got something for you darling. Turn around and close your eyes, no peeking now." I said to Ash, smiling.

"Okay." Ash said, nodding. I took out my backpack and took out a black leather biker jacket. I motioned for him to lift his arms and I slid the jacket onto him. I nodded and held up three fingers on my left hand signalling that he could open his eyes. "Oh, wow! Paul, it's amazing! Thank you so, so much!" Ash said, squeezing me in a bear hug.

"Ash, I'm glad you like it, you dumbass. I picked out the size carefully drawing you into my range so I could take your measurements for the jacket. After I got your measurements, I took the measurements to a local biker shop, a local Harley Davidson's and asked them to look for a black leather biker jacket in that specific size. I asked them to emblazon a dragon with a Poke Ball on it, and asked them to stitch our initials into the jacket with a heart in between our initials. I had this biker jacket custom made to be just for us. I have a matching one that has the same custom design on it. I love you, Ash Satoshi Ketchum. Will you do me my life's greatest honour and go out with me? I've decided I want you to be my life's mate. I've finally found you and I'm never letting you go. Will you do me that honour?" I asked, smiling at Ash.

"Paul, I thought you'd never ask, Paul Shinji Thornton. It would be my greatest honour. Of course." Ash said, smiling.

"Now, let's go get a room for the night, because I've been waiting for us to do something very special together." I replied, kissing Ash's cheek gently. As soon as we got a room key, I turned the key in and I took off my shirt. I fumbled with the zipper of Ash's pants and fumbled with the button struggling a little bit to unbutton his pants, I then smiled reaching for his boxers with my free hand while my other hand had itself on his back pulling his undershirt off from his body. Ash fumbled with the zipper of my pants and fumbled with the button struggling a little bit to unbutton my pants and his other hand had itself on my back and his free hand was on my boxers pulling them down while my large penis bulged out from my body. Ash's smaller penis bulged from his body too as I pinned Ash onto the bed and started kissing him. We battled for dominance for a good ten minutes, trying to outdo the other trainer until I nibbled on his ear and licked it playing with his hoop earring with my tongue as it trailed and snaked down his body, my mouth sucking on his neck like a lollipop, making sure to leave him with a giant hickey on his neck. I played with the nipples a little bit, making sure to nibble on those beautiful nipples, giving each one a little bit of playtime resulting in a small moan from Ash, making me giggle a little bit.

I then reached into his penis and groin inserting my penis in there carefully, being careful not to hurt him, and I started thrusting my penis against him, smirking as he moaned. He moaned loudly and howled as his erection grew and his now tender member throbbed and his head pounded and he howled and yowled in ecstasy with ever-increasing volume changes in the volumes of his moans and he screamed mutely in ecstasy, I had put a gag in his mouth and his words became muffled as come leaked from his body, and I licked the come off his penis and I smirked as he began to cum into me, with his body lurching forward as he came on me and I smiled as I tasted the come, nodding in approval. I smirked, knowing I had finally taken his virginity, I was proud to take his virginity.

To say I was pleased was an understatement. I was ecstatic that I'd taken his virginity. I was happier than a pig in mud, I was that damned happy. Ash may have gotten me good, but I've taken control of his relationship with me now. As the seme or top, in the relationship we share, I am the dominant one and he does whatever I say. As the uke, or bottom, Ash's role is to be the submissive one and he does whatever I ask. I may have "gotten lucky" but honestly, I don't believe in "luck" I only believe in our relationship and the strength of our bonds. I really love him much like he does me and he may have gotten lucky with me, but I didn't care, he was mine and mine alone. I wasn't going to share him with anyone under any circumstances. I was proudly his and he was proudly mine. I love him and he loves me, we're finally getting our wishes and they're both about to come true. I then proceeded to put a dog collar onto Ash and connected a leash to his collar; I began to yank the leash hard while being careful not to choke him.

"Beg for me, Ash. I want to see you beg and bleed for me. Don't you dare try to hold it back just let go. Sink your teeth into my flesh, go ahead and bite into me harder." I said, smirking. "I love you, Ash Satoshi Ketchum and nothing will change my mind or me. I love you." I continued, smiling.

"Mnn, Paul Shinji Thornton, I… I love you… too." Ash managed to say back to me, hints of strain in his voice.

"You'll address me as Master and will only speak when told to. If you speak without consent, there will be consequences and punishment. On your hands and knees." I commanded taking off my shirt and undershirt and ripping off Ash's boxers from his clothed body. As I fumbled with his pant button, I used my feet to take off his shoes. Ash fiddled with my pant button, and used his feet to take off my shoes. We then smiled as I bucked my hips up to Ash's body. I stuck my hands in Ash's groin and let my fingers wander around Ash's body making him moan in pained pleasure. "That's right, you pathetic moron, moan for me." I said, smirking.

"Ah… I… have… to cum! I need to cum… Paul!" Ash cried, gasping for air.

"What's the magic word?" I asked, smirking. "Please! Please let me cum!" Ash cried, pained.

"You know, Ash, I hate myself for being a jerk to you sometimes." I muttered, smirking.

"Paul, right back at you. I hate myself for pushing you too far to start with. Every night you're gone, I want you with me so badly Paul. Because... I love… you." Ash said, sighing.

I was always a bad boy my whole life. Reggie and I grew up on the streets causing trouble day after day and night after night. Every night, we'd snuggle up in some alley and try so hard to fall asleep. We had to cause trouble to make a living. Our parents died shortly after I was born in a fire. I was so upset to find when I turned five years old that a serial arsonist set the fire. I was so mad and worse yet, when our old house was foreclosed by the bank and taken over by the bank, Reggie and I had to live on the streets and take criminal activity as our profession. I didn't have enough money to go to the Trainer's School. I had to pickpocket the money out of some grownup that had the money and to give it to my brother Reggie, who mailed it to Jubilife City. Later on, I pick-pocketed enough money to get my Trainer's License and I finally gained enough to go to Professor Rowan's lab to pick out my first Pokémon. There was only this Turtwig left when I arrived there and he was really feisty always fighting and loving to constantly fight and get into trouble. We started on our journey through the Johto gyms, later on making our way through Hoenn, and later through Kanto before finally coming back home to Sinnoh where I met Ash for the first time. Ash Ketchum made me want to misbehave and be even badly behaved than I already was. He made me want to be bad, so I put on this façade of having a bad attitude and being a jerk towards him. I was a bad boy since I was five years old, always wanting to cause trouble and be bad.

I never wanted to be good, I was always the devil's son and I was proud of it. I was far from evil though but I was always causing trouble and being badly behaved. Reggie was much the same and I really enjoyed causing trouble with him especially in Veilstone City, where he and I became known as the Bad Boy Brothers. That was our nickname and Reggie and I lived up to it. We did get in trouble a lot, but we didn't give a damn. Reggie and I only did this stuff to make a living. Reggie miraculously got a job as a breeder after earning his Breeder's License and finally bred me my Chimchar, who I treasure to this day. Reggie taught me to love my Pokémon as though they were my own children caring for them and nurturing them.

Reggie taught me how to make Pokémon Food for different types, he showed me a special Fire-type Pokémon recipe, a Grass-type recipe, and he showed me how to make one for all 18 types including the Fairy-type. He showed me how to groom them, how to give them baths, and how to clean them off should a Stunky or a Skunktank spray them. It was pretty amusing to watch Reggie purposely get sprayed by a Skunktank and I snickered a bit when the same Skunktank sprayed him again two years later. When that Skunktank sprayed me, he laughed at me and snickered until I glared at him. Needless to say, it wasn't as funny as when he got sprayed. I kind of chuckled a little bit when Chimchar and Turtwig both got sprayed. I remembered the special bath mixture Reggie taught me, which consisted of a special Tamato Berry powder and a specially formulated Pokémon bath. I also remembered the towel. Fucking Ash Satoshi Ketchum rocked, even though he used to be my arch-rival and we used to not get along. Today however, while in the alleyways of Anistar City, we both got sprayed by a Skunktank, and that'll mean bath-time for us both.


End file.
